Un strip-tease, professeur? (suite Un massage, Potter?)
by Pakalos
Summary: Notre cher Severus qui provoque Harry durant un cours de potion, et celui-ci qui décide de se venger... d'une manière très serpentarde... Un strip-tease, professeur? Attention Slash! HPSS


**_Discleamer:_** Ni Harry, ni Severus ne m'appartiennent, c'est bien dommage... Par contre ce petit intermède si! Yeah!

 ** _Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Résumé:_** Notre cher Severus qui provoque Harry durant un cours de potion, et celui-ci qui décide de se venger... d'une manière très serpentarde... Un strip-tease, professeur?

 ** _Warning:_** Attention slash! Et un Harry/Severus! (Mon préféré héhé)

 ** _NdA:_** Cet OS fait suite à _Un massage, Potter?_ mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, même si je vous invite à aller le lire quand même. Les personnages seront forcément un peut OOC, même si je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères. En tout cas, enjoy!

.

*UN STRIP-TEASE PROFESSEUR?*

.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être permit, grommelait dans son coin le Survivant.

Il jeta avec hargne les racines d'asphodèle, qu'il avait préalablement hachées menues, dans son chaudron. Impensable. Inconcevable. Inimaginable. Enfin si, il l'imaginait très bien à cet instant. Surtout à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur son corps. Ces mains qui le caressaient et le massaient savament et avec application. Son regard se fit rêveur.

\- Hé mec! Réveille toi! chuchota Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Hein? répondit intelligement Harry.

\- T'as un sourire idiot collé au visage depuis une bonne minute alors que juste avant tu tirais la tronche, tu m'expliques?!

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il en colère déjà? Ah oui. Son amant l'énervait. Il le chauffait depuis tout à l'heure, sans que quiconque s'en apercoive bien sûr. Un effleurement par-ci, une phrase chuchotée par-là, un souffle un peu trop près... Et indéniablement, cela faisait penser des choses pas très catholiques à Harry. S'il croyait qu'il ne remarquait pas ses petits sourires moqueurs à chaque fois!

Harry envoya un regard noir à Severus, bien que celui-ci soit de dos et donc ne le voyait pas. Le maître des potions était légèrement penché sur le chaudron d'un élève, avec un dégoût visible. Harry détailla les épaules carrées de son amant. Il se félicita d'être le seul à savoir combien Severus était beau et sexy sous ses robes noires. Il en tirait une certaine satisfaction, il était le seul à connaître ce corps couvert de sueur quand il lui faisait l'amour, le seul à voir son visage quand...

\- Harry! Ouhou!

Ron était en train de passer sa main devant les yeux perdus dans le vague de son ami.

\- Tu sais, il a les mains tellement douces... fit Harry, hagard.

\- Qui ça?

\- Bah Sev...

\- Aarg! Stop! Je ne veux rien savoir!

\- Mr Weasley, fit soudain une voix froide derrière eux, je vous reprend à hurler pendant mon cours et vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard. Soyez heureux que je ne fasse qu'ôter dix points à votre maison.

Satisfait, Severus vit Weasley blanchir et retourner à sa potion. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et remarqua le regard perdu que jetait le Griffondor à son chaudron. En fait, Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était, ni quel était le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait mit. _Ah oui, les racines d'asphodèle... Alors après..._ Il sursauta quand une voix agréablement grave souffla près de son oreille.

\- Et bien Mr Potter, on se permet de rêvasser? Vos résultats en potion laissent pourtant à désirer...

\- Hum... Je, heu... non professeur...

Harry était beaucoup trop conscient de ces lèvres beaucoup trop proches de son oreille, le souffle de Severus lui caressant la nuque. Et il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. Severus, lui, était grandement amusé des réactions de son amant. Un simple effleurement et il perdait tous ses moyens. C'était vraiment jouissif. Histoire de le provoquer un peu plus, Severus souffla légèrement dans son cou, dont il vit les poils se hérisser.

\- Sev! s'indigna Harry, le rouge aux joues, en tournant la tête vers son boureau.

Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu. Mais par mesure de précaution, Severus se redressa, non sans l'avoir taquiné une dernière fois. Harry était cramoisi.

\- Tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Potter, dit-il en reprenant son air méprisant, est-ce faisable sans que vous ne fassiez exploser votre chaudron?

\- Merci professeur, répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe, mais si jamais mon chaudron vous explose à la figure vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous.

Ceci dit, Harry tourna furieusement sa potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre. Bon sang qu'il détestait lorsque Severus agissait ainsi! Sa potion se mit soudainement à faire de gros bouillons.

\- Baissez immédiatement le feu, Potter! Vous ne savez donc pas lire les consignes?

Harry grommela et baissa l'intensité du feu. Tout en se renfrognant, il entendit Severus murmurer à son oreille:

\- Maintenant laisse la comme ça, elle est parfaite.

Harry se tourna avec étonnement vers l'homme, mais celui-ci avait déjà remit son masque d'impassibilité et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. En passant derrière lui Severus dit d'une voix neutre:

\- Et vous aurrez une retenue ce soir Potter, pour n'avoir pas suivit les consignes et manquer de faire exploser la salle.

Malfoy ricana. Harry allait protester quand il sentit une main effleurer ses fesses et les pincer sauvagement. Le jeune homme poussa un couinement de surprise et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui tandis que le maître des potions regagnait tranquillement son bureau. Personne ne semblait avoir vu le geste de Severus. Ah si, Ron l'avait vu. Il était livide. Merde. Tout en se préparant d'une seconde à l'autre à devoir emmener Ron à l'infirmerie, Harry se promit de se venger.

.

Harry attendit patiemment que le dernier élève sorte de la salle de potion. Il rabatit la porte et la ferma d'un _collaporta_ ajouté d'un _silencio_. Il avait bien réfléchit durant la demie heure qui le séparait de la fin du cours et avait décidé de prendre Severus à son propre jeu. Un plan en plusieurs étapes qui le rendrait totalement fou. Très serpentard diriez-vous? Certes, mais le choixpeau n'avait-il pas faillit l'y envoyer?

 _Bien, phase une..._ Harry s'approcha d'une démarche féline du bureau de Severus, où celui-ci semblait être en train de corriger les comptes rendus des septièmes années.

\- Seeev... fit-il d'une voix suave en posant ses deux mains à plat de chaque côté des copies.

\- Tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours, dit Severus sans lever les yeux.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Harry déplaça sa main de façon à ce qu'elle touche celle du maître des potions. Lentement, en une caresse plus que suggestive, il remonta le long du poignet, effleurant la peau sensible des avant-bras. La plume avait arrêté sa course assassine sur les feuilles de papier.

\- Harry... le prévint Severus.

\- Hum? Ouiii? fit celui-ci d'un ton innocent.

Sa main était à présent passée sous la manche de la robe et caressait du bout des doigts la peau blanche, tandis que de son autre main était partie s'appuyer contre la joue de l'homme et le titillait à la jonction de la mâchoire. Severus ferma fortement les yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par ce gamin effronté! Même s'il devait avouer que les légers attouchements de son amant ne le laissaient pas indifférent...

De son côté, Harry jubilait. Il avait très bien vu que Severus réagissait et il se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. _Patience... Tu vas voir l'empleur de ma vengeance..._

D'une pression douce mais ferme, Harry releva le menton du maître des potions qui fut bien obligé, cette fois, de planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux, émeraudes, de Harry. Celui-ci fut satisfait de constater que les yeux de son amant était remplis de désir. Avec lenteur, Harry avança son visage vers celui de Severus et dévia la tête au dernier moment pour embrasser sa mâchoire. L'homme se retint de justesse de grogner de frustration.

 _Non Severus, tu es plus fort que ça, ce n'est pas ce stupide gamin qui pourra espérer te faire perdre pied. Aussi désirable soit-il!_

Severus ne bougeait pas, mais Harry avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer. Toujours penché par dessus le bureau, il esquissa un sourire dans le cou de son amant. Il remonta alors et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles, fines, de Severus. Puis, doucement, il les caressa de sa langue, sans pour autant que Severus ne les desserre.

 _Du calme, du calme..._ s'exortait le maître des potion. Mais voir Harry, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, lui lécher les lèvres ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Pourtant il faisait un effort pour rester stoïque.

\- Mmm... Seeev...

À ce gémissement, les résolutions de Severus s'envolèrent, et, alors qu'il attrapait la nuque du Griffondor et entrouvrait la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, le jeune homme se recula brusquement, cessant tout contact.

\- Oh par Merlin! Vous avez raison professeur! Je vais être complétement en retard en Histoire de la magie!

Et il prit la fuite.

Severus regarda, complétement abasourdi, le traître passer la porte de ses cachots et disparaître. Cet imbécile osait le laisser en plan dans cet état? Severus vit avec horreur ses deuxièmes années s'installer à leurs places. Le fourbe leur avait sûrement dit d'entrer. _Très bien_ , se dit-il. Et bien au lieu de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire durant la "retenue" de Harry, il l'obligerait à nettoyer tous les chaudrons des cachots, fussent-ils vieux de plusieurs siècles! Severus jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses robes. Il allait devoir se résigner à faire cours depuis son bureau...

.

Harry, bien évidement, arriva en retard en cours d'Histoire de la magie, mais ne fut à peine remarqué par le professeur Binns qui était perdu dans son monologue sur Herold-le-poilu, ou par les élèves, complètement somnolants. Il s'assit tranquillement à sa place, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard réprobateur d'Hermione, ni à celui, horrifié, de Ron. _Phase une terminée_ , pensa-t-il en jubilant, _attend un peu tu vas voir_. Il esquissa un sourire presque cruel qui fit hoqueter Ron, qui trouvait que son meilleur ami était définitivement devenu trop machiavélique. Inutile de dire qu'il ne suivit absolument pas le cours d'histoire de la magie. De toute façon ça n'était pas comme si c'était intéressant... Sauf pour Hermione.

.

Le soir venu, Harry se tenait en souriant devant son armoire, choisissant avec soin ses habits. _Phase deux enclenchée!_ Finalement, il opta pour un pantalon noir avec une ceinture de la même couleur et une chemise blanche cintrée, légèrement transparente. Il avait récemment refait sa garde-robe (sous l'insistance de Ginny) et avait l'intention de s'en servir pour aguicher son amant. Puis il se vêtit de sa robe de sorcier et enfila ses chaussures, sans chaussettes, inutiles. Il ne tenta pas de coiffer ses cheveux, mais au contraire, leur donna un aspect "saut du lit" et mit ses lentilles de contact. _Parfait, à nous deux Severus!_ se dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

.

Harry arriva à l'heure à sa "retenue" devant le bureau de Severus. Il frappa trois coups.

\- Entrez!

Severus vit son jeune amant entrer dans la pièce et faillit bondir mais il réussit à garder une apparence impassible. On aurait dit que celui-ci venait de s'envoyer en l'air. _Peut-être est-ce le cas?_ Non, c'était ridicule, Harry ne ferait jamais ça, Severus savait très bien ce qu'il aimait et aucun étudiant de Poudlard ne pouvait être à la hauteur de ses attentes. C'était prétentieux mais Severus s'en fichait royalement. Il darda alors un regard noir sur le jeune homme.

\- Potter... dit-il d'une voix traînante, vous allez me faire le plaisir de récurer tous les chaudrons de cette salle. Et sans magie!

Devant lui, Harry fronça les sourcils. _Alors? Tu_ _t'attendais à autre chose, espèce de Griffondor stupide?_ Évidement, au départ, Severus avait bel et bien prévu une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, mais Harry l'avait quelque peu contrarié et il savait que c'était ce qu'espérait le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa retenue. En témoignait son attitude d'après cours, il voulait sûrement que Severus lui saute dessus. Autrement dit, il le privait consciemment de ce qu'il désirait. _Ça te fera les pieds!_ Ce n'était peut-être pas une réflexion digne d'un serpentard, mais on ne frustrait pas un Severus impunément!

Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

Harry avait parfaitement prévu la réaction de son amant et avait joué le jeu, lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main. Feignant la déception, Harry se tourna vers le monticule de chaudron sales que lui désigna Severus d'un geste. Ce dernier se pencha sur ses copies et ne fit plus attention au Griffondor, occupé avec ses chaudrons. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, constata Harry en grimaçant. Et s'il voulait que la troisième phase réussisse, il devait faire vite. _Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant, phase deux._

\- Sev?

\- Hum? répondit l'autre distraitement.

\- J'enlève ma robe.

 _Hein? Quoi?_ pensa soudainement Severus en relevant immédiatement la tête. _Ouf, il est pas nu dessous_ , nota-t-il presque déçu.

Severus suivit néanmoins Harry des yeux, lorsque celui-ci enlevait sa robe de sorcier pour la laisser tomber par terre. Inconscient (ou si en fait) du regard qui était porté sur lui, le jeune homme s'approcha des chaudrons noirs. Severus remarqua alors la chemise presque transparente et le pantalon noir qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur la chute de reins. Harry se pencha alors pour ramasser un chaudron et Severus ne put regarder autre chose que les sublimes fesses de l'attrapeur. _Le Quidditch a vraiment des avantages... Stop! Reconcentre toi, Severus!_

Harry eut un sourire en coin, l'agitation de son amant ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Il continua alors son manège, tout en récurant chaudron après chaudron. Il osa même passer près de l'homme pour soit-disant nettoyer la brosse. Ce faisant, il effleura le dos de Severus qui tressaillit, mais fit mine de rien. Il regagna l'autre côté de la pièce, sachant très bien que le regard du maître des potions n'était absolument pas dirigé sur ses copies. La phase deux était en bonne voie.

Severus essayait tant bien que mal de corriger ces maudites copies, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Celui-ci se tourna alors pour lui poser une question.

\- Est-ce que je m'occupe de ceux-là aussi, monsieur?

Mais Severus était plutôt concentré sur le fait que la chemise blanche, à cause de la légère transpiration, était devenue quasiment transparente et laissait voir deux tétons bruns.

\- Mais c'est complètement indécent!

Harry s'amusa de l'expression choquée de Severus. Il avait craqué, à présent, place à la phase trois!

\- De quoi? répondit-il innocemment. De nettoyer les chaudrons?

Severus le fusilla du regard et retourna à ses copies, ne lui donnant même pas la réponse à sa première question.

\- Bon, et bien j'en déduis que c'est non.

Severus allait répliquer vertement mais s'étrangla presque, insistons sur le presque, avec sa salive. Harry se tenait devant lui, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. D'un mouvement souple, le jeune homme passa par dessus le bureau et s'assit le plus tranquillement du monde sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Alors... Où en étions nous tout à l'heure? dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se composa un visage impassible.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, cracha-t-il.

Il voulu pousser Harry pour le faire descendre de ses genoux, mais celui-ci saisit ses mains et les coinça derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Il sentit quelque chose de froid enserrer ses poignets. Des menottes. Harry l'avait menotté à sa propre chaise! Il étrécit les yeux d'un air soupçonneux en fixant le jeune homme sur ses genoux.

\- À quoi tu joues? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

\- Chut, laisse toi faire, je te jure que tu vas aimer, lui promit Harry en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Severus haussa un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu. Harry lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres puis se leva. Sans faire attention aux protestations indignées de son amant, il déplaça le bureau à l'aide de sa baguette de façon à faire de la place. Il baissa la luminosité de la pièce puis mit en marche la musique. Severus plissa les yeux, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'était en train de préparer Harry.

Aux premières notes, Harry, qui était de dos, commença à se déhancher en rythme avec la musique. Il passa les mains le long de son corps puis se tourna vers Severus, en lui lançant un regard voilé. Il avait défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et s'attaquait au troisième. Severus haleta, qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà? Ah oui, _trop désirable pour son propre bien_. Bientôt, tous les boutons furent ouverts et Harry laissa Severus le contempler tout en donnant des coups de hanche à droite ou à gauche à chaque tempo. D'une main, il remonta le long des abdominaux, puis jusqu'aux pectoraux dont il dessina la courbe, tandis que l'autre traçait un chemin lascif de sa cuisse à son aine. Ses doigts pincèrent alors un téton et il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux, la musique envoûtante résonnant dans la pièce.

Severus commençait à avoir trop chaud sous ses robes et ne faisait plus du tout attention à la musique, fasciné par le corps de Harry qui se déhanchait à un mètre de lui. Et ces enfoirées de menottes qui l'empêchaient de toucher ce corps si désirable! Severus tenta de se défaire des entraves mais rien à faire, l'effronté avait dû utiliser un sort. Où était sa baguette? Il regarda sur son bureau mais non.

Harry se rendit compte que l'attention de Severus déviait et il gémit pour qu'il se focalise sur lui. Cela eut immédiatement l'effet escompté et il envoya un regard de braise à l'homme. Du pouce, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et descendit doucement la braguette. Son autre main continuait son chemin son torse et dans le mouvement, la chemise glissa d'une épaule.

Le souffle de Severus se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Harry, le pantalon à moitié ouvert et la chemise dévoilant presque tout, offrait une vision de pure débauche. Et l'érection de Severus se faisait douloureuse, emprisonnée dans son pantalon.

Harry laissa tomber la chemise et envoya valser ses chaussures. Enfin, il enleva son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds et ne resta plus qu'en boxer, qui ne cachait rien de son excitation. La danse était certes faite pour entretenir celle de Severus, mais ses attouchement avait un effet indéniable sur son propre corps.

D'une démarche féline et tout en remuant les hanches, il s'approcha de Severus et baissa son visage vers le sien. D'une langue taquine il vint caresser les lèvres de son amant mais, tout comme la dernière fois, il recula au moment ou Severus ouvrit la bouche. Ce dernier grogna et lui envoya son regard le plus noir possible.

Harry faillit fondre sous les yeux obsidiens de son amant mais il se reprit. Son plan était toujours en marche. Il se retourna pour faire dos à Severus qui avait donc pleine vu sur ses fesses. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Conscient de la brusque inspiration de Severus derrière lui, il cambra et se frotta contre le membre dur de son amant.

\- Aah... Seeev... gémit-il.

Il savait combien sa voix excitait l'homme. Severus maudit encore une fois les menottes et Harry et ses idées débiles. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le mouvement que procurait Harry sur sa verge était tout simplement trop tout en étant pas assez. Il en voulait plus. Il mordit dans la nuque de son jeune amant. De surprise, Harry poussa un bref cri, mais cambra et appuya ses fesses davantage contre le membre de Severus. Ce dernier relâcha alors le cou de Harry et renversa la tête en arrière.

Harry en profita pour se lever et se retourna vers l'homme qui le regardait avec un air mi-furieux, mi-indécit, mais avec tellement de désir... Harry sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas. La musique retentissait toujours, même si aucun des deux ne l'entendait vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas fini... indiqua Harry.

Severus plissa les yeux et descendit son regard sur le boxer que portait encore Harry. Celui-ci glissa son pouce sous l'élastique et le baissa de quelques millimètres dévoilant le début de sa toison. Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta. Harry se redressa et alla chercher ses habits éparpillés. Il remettait son pantalon quand enfin la voix de Severus s'éleva.

\- Harry... je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se composa un visage neutre malgré le désir qui lui nouait les entrailles. Cette étape était tout aussi frustrante pour lui.

\- Ma retenue est terminée. Bonne soirée professeur!

Harry récupéra sa baguette et attrapa sa chemise qui traînait à terre et se hâta vers la sortie sans même prendre le temps de refermer les boutons. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte quand un cri retentit.

\- Cette fois ça suffit! rugit Severus.

Ah, il avait finalement trouvé sa baguette magique et, en deux pas, il fut derrière lui. Il plaqua avec force sa main sur la porte, la refermant. Harry frissonna autant d'angoisse et d'anticipation. Il savait qu'il avait poussé Severus à bout et qu'il allait en subir les conséquences. L'homme avait mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et le bloquait de son corps, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, le menaça-t-il en descendant son visage dans le cou du griffondor.

Severus entreprit de faire glisser sa langue le long du cou de Harry, et finit par titiller la base de l'oreille, à la jonction de la mâchoire.

\- Alors... On a voulu joué au vilain garçon? demanda d'une voix basse Severus.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il sentit l'homme se presser contre son corps, l'emprisonnant entre lui et la porte. Puis Severus laissa tomber une main qui alla caresser le torse du jeune homme. Harry se mit à geindre, étant déjà dans un état avancé d'excitation, et renversa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Il décantait sa main et voulu se saisir de sa verge gonflée, mais Severus lui attrapa les poignets et les coinça au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir te toucher alors que tu m'as provoqué comme ça? Hum?

Il se pressa davantage contre Harry qui, en sentant le membre dur de son amant contre ses fesses, se cambra en gémissant.

\- S-sev... Lai... laisse-moi me...

\- Oh non, pas question petit griffon.

De sa main libre, Severus ôta d'un geste brusque le pantalon de Harry qui venait de le remettre quelques instant plus tôt. Il fit de même avec la chemise, qu'il jeta par terre. Laissant le griffondor dans la même tenue que cinq minutes auparavant.

\- Je crois que tu n'avait pas enlevé ceci, je me trompe?

Sa main se posa alors sans préambule sur l'entre-jambe de Harry, le jeune homme ne cachant pas son gémissement. Celui-ci essaye d'augmenter la pression, mais aussitôt, Severus retira sa main et caressa la cuisse tout en évitant la zone souhaitée. Le tout dans une lenteur insupportable.

\- Sev...

\- Si tu penses qu'après m'avoir fait languir comme ça, tu vas t'en sortir sans une petite punition...

Harry n'en pouvait plus, Il n'avait jamais été de nature patiente et mettre en place ce plan avait été un peu compliqué pour ses hormones, mais si Severus ne le prenait pas maintenant, il allait commettre un meurtre!

En réalité, Severus était exactement dans le même état que Harry, et se passerait bien de préliminaires, d'autant plus qu'avec le strip-tease... Mais son amant avait besoin d'une petite leçon. Il lui enleva son boxer, et passa ses doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse.

\- Sev! gémit Harry. Je le ferais plus, promit!

Pour toute réponse, Severus passa sa langue le long du dos du jeune homme et augmenta ses caresses sur son aine, effleurant seulement du bout des doigts la base du membre de Harry, mais ne le touchant jamais vraiment. Il voulait le faire languir comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

\- S-s'il-te... plait! pleurnichait Harry.

Severus retourna alors durement son amant et le plaqua contre la porte. Harry grimaça sous la violence du coup, mais ses lèvre furent bientôt ravies dans un baiser passionné et possessif. Entre temps, Severus fit passer les bras de Harry autour de son cou, et se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un _devestio_. Harry gémit contre la bouche de son amant en sentant leurs deux érections à présent nues se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Severus passa ses mains sous les fesses de son amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, accentuant le contact de leurs membres. Ils gémirent de concert et brisèrent le baiser pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'ils ressentaient plus bas.

Le plus agé porta deux doigts à la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci comprit le message tacite et les suça avec ferveur. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il les sentaient forcer son entrée, et haleta sous l'intrusion soudaine. Severus semblait pressé, constata-t-il, en même temps il était resté presque toute la journée en état d'excitation constante. Le jeune homme sourit, sourire qui heureusement pour lui passa inaperçu de Severus.

Severus aurait bien voulu faire durer la légère punition, mais son érection ne se rappelait que trop à lui. Harry n'avait cessé de le provoquer et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir les chairs chaudes de son amant autour de lui. Maintenant.

Il retira ses doigrs et souleva Harry, puis se positionna à son entrée. Le jeune homme, le dos toujours collé à la porte, qui par ailleurs lui écrochait les omoplates, se laissa glisser doucement sur la verge tendue de Severus. Bon sang, c'était quand même plus gros que deux doigts! Il gémit, ce qui alluma un feu ardent en Severus.

Harry se força à se détendre et initia un mouvement de bassin, réduit par le peu d'espace que lui laissait sa position. Severus savoura un instant la sensation que lui procurait l'antre de Harry, puis quand ce dernier commença à se tortiller contre lui il ne tint plus et commença des vas-et-viens puissant, claquant le corps de son amant contre la porte.

Harry fut bientôt réduit à une masse gémissante, et ne pouvait que se laisser faire, car Severus avait de nouveau emprisonné ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh... bon sang... Ah! S-sev! Oh ouiii!

Severus eut un sourire ne coin en se rendant compte qu'il venait de taper la prostate de son amant et il martela encore et encore ce point si délicieux qui faisait voir des étoiles à Harry.

Harry hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux sous la puissance des coup de reins de Severus, touchant à chaque fois la petite boule de nerf. Il ne s'était même pas touché lorsqu'il se libéra dans un cri.

\- Se-severus!

En sentant les muscles de Harry se resserer autour de lui, Severus se retint de jouir, voulant faire durer le plaisir. Il stoppa ses mouvements pour se calmer et comptempla Harry qui était parti dans des lymbes de plaisir et murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Il lâcha les poignets du jeune homme et entreprit de le faire revenir à lui de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il récolta un peu de sperme qui maculait leurs ventres et entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le sexe redevenu mou de son amant.

Harry eut à peine papilloné des yeux que Severus recommença à le pilonner avec ardeur.

\- Hnnn... Aaah!

Harry n'arrêtait pas de crier. Merlin, il allait devenir fou! Il revenait à peine d'un orgasme et voilà qu'il sentait poindre un autre!

\- Oh bon sang! SEEEEV!

Il jouit en hurlant le prénom de son amant, qui cette fois le suivit une seconde plus tard, remplissant Harry.

Ils s'effondrèrent tout deux au sol, Harry sur les genoux de Severus, toujours enfouit en lui. Au moment où il voulu se retirer, Harry l'agrippa en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Non, reste... dit-il en cachant son visage dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme.

Ce qui ressemblait à un rire vibra dans la poitrine de Severus et Harry apprécia ce son parmit tous ceux qu'ils aimait chez Severus.

\- On ne va pas rester la nuit comme ça, tu sais, le raisonna l'homme.

\- Humf, ouais...

Harry se leva, tout en délogeant Severus, mais s'écroula aussitôt. Ses jambes ne supportant pas son poids et ses reins endoloris lui vrillant le bas du dos.

\- Putain, jura-t-il lorsque Severus le releva.

\- Harry, langage!

\- Tu vois c'est ça que j'aime pas dans le sexe, le contre-coup. Héé!

Severus venait de soulever Harry à la manière d'une princesse.

\- Repose moi tout de suite! tempêta le jeune homme. Je suis capable de marcher tout seul! Et je suis un mec, bon sang!

Severus ne fit pas attention aux protestations de son amant et marcha vers le passage secret qui conduisait à ses appartements. Mais Harry gigotait tellement qu'il fut obligé de le lâcher, mine de rien, il était fatigué lui aussi.

Harry récupéra sa baguette magique et attira ses vêtement d'un _accio_. Aucune envie de traverser la pièce à nouveau.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux étendus en boxer sur le lit de Severus, après avoir savouré une bonne douche. L'homme remarqua alors des griffures dans le dos de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait? demanda-t-il, un brin exaspéré.

Harry grimaça.

\- Une porte n'est jamais très confortable...

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas eu envie de jouer à l'imbécile. Reste là, je reviens.

Severus sortit de la pièce tandis que Harry grommelait une réponse, à moitié endormi. Il revint un instant plus tard, un pot dans les main. Il s'installa près d'Harry et passa doucement l'ongent sur les éraflures. Harry sursauta.

\- C'est froid! protesta-t-il, surprit.

\- Tout à fait normal, maintenant ne bouge pas.

\- Hum, fit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, t'as vraiment les mains douces...

Severus eut un sourire suffisant et demanda mi-joueur, mi-sacastique:

\- Un massage, Potter?

\- Hum, très drôle... marmonna Harry.

Et il s'endormit.

.

Le lendemain, alors que Draco allait demander un renseignement à son parrain à propos d'un devoir de potion, il fut bien étonné de ne voir personne et le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce.

.

 _ **Et voilà!**_ Alors vous en dites quoi? Perso je l'aime moins que le premier, mais bon, à vous de voir ;)

 _ **Reviews?**_ Kiss les amis!

 _ **Cha28499**_


End file.
